


Sexy Librarian, Stupid Librarian

by ConsultingWriter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Librarian!Kagami, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So,” he panted out as he pulled away, “you’re in to the sexy librarian thing?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kuroko rolled his eyes and yanked Kagami’s face down and back to his. Their lips brushed together teasingly as Kuroko replied.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I’m into the stupid librarian thing.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Librarian, Stupid Librarian

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble for tumblr but got too long.  
> Also I got lazy wit the sex. Sorry. 
> 
> Based off the randomly generated prompt "Dirty+Library+Toy"

Kagami sighed and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. They were a little bit too long in the arms to stay on the bridge of his nose but he was too lazy to get them adjusted. Once the glasses where perched properly back where they belonged he turned back to what he was doing.

“This land is fertile,” he hushed, puppeting the stegosaurus in his hand, “and we shall call it…‘this land,’”

The tyrannosaurus turns to stare at his friend, “I think we should call it…‘your grave!’”

“Curse your sudden but inevitable betrayal!” the stegosaurus lamented as the tyrannosaurus lunged at his neck, “Ah!”

The stegosaurus dropped while his once friend cackled.

Kagami’s head snapped up, blush quickly blazing up his neck and across his face, when someone cleared their throat on the other side of the desk.

Kuroko Tetsuya, one of the library’s most devoted patrons, stood on the other side, amusement dancing across his usually blank face. Kagami cleared his throat and attempted to plaster on his best customer service smile.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Ah,” Kuroko hummed out an affirmative, handing over his latest choice, “Kagami-kun keeps the shelves well organized.”

Kagami cleared his throat, trying to stave off the embarrassment, and shrugged his shoulders; keeping the books organized was part of his job, after all.

With the book checked out Kuroko gave Kagami a short bow of the head and left as silently as he came. Kagami watched him go, eyes glued to the slight sway of those slim hips, before he turned his attention back to his dinosaur toys.

He’d been crushing on the blue haired man for ages, almost as long as he’d been working for the library. Kuroko was clever, snarky, and, best of all, he liked basketball. Thanks to an injury during his first year of university, Kagami could no longer play basketball, but it was important to Kagami that his partner share his love for the sport.

A sigh snaked through his lips and he reluctantly put his entertainment away before going back to work. It’s not like he’d ever have a chance with Kuroko anyway.

As the day dwindled into night the library steadily emptied until Kagami was the only one left. He stood from the chair he’d been stuck in all day and stretched his tight limbs lazily before he smoothed out the slight wrinkles in his shirt. The black button down was professional but fit a little more tightly then he liked.

He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and cast a glance at the rolling cart that he stacked the returned books on, trying to determine whether or not it was full enough to mess with. After a few seconds of contemplation he decided that it was and tugged it along behind him; pausing every few steps to return a book back to its proper spot.

A touch on his arm startled him and he couldn’t stop the yelp that bubbled up in his throat. He whipped his head around, ready to yell at whoever had startled him, only for the words to catch in his mouth. Kuroko stood there, wide blue eyes focused intently on Kagami, empty hands tucked into his jacket pockets.

“I apologize for startling you, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami rubbed at the back of his head, “Its fine,” he paused, “So what do you need?”

“Kagami-kun.”

The redhead blinked, “Yes?”

Kuroko heaved a sigh of annoyance which only served to confuse Kagami further.

“I need Kagami-kun.”

“…you need me to what?”

Blue eyes narrowed, and before Kagami could react small pale hands fisted in the material of his shirt and he was yanked forward. Smooth lips pressed against his own in a kiss that he couldn’t help but return.

Kuroko tasted like vanilla and his lips felt waxy under Kagami’s own and the redhead spared a moment to wonder what kind lip balm the other used. He then wondered if Kuroko had put it on with the intention of kissing Kagami. He kind of hoped so.

“Oh,” Kagami said after they pulled apart to catch their breath.

“Yes,” Kuroko replied and reached up to tug the glasses off of Kagami’s face.

They came together again, Kuroko tangling his fingers in Kagami’s hair while Kagami’s own hands curled around Kuroko’s hips. They shouldn’t be doing this here, Kagami worked there, it was a library, anyone could wander in, the list went on and on but they didn’t stop; didn’t even think to.

His hands slid down to cup Kuroko’s ass and with a heave he tugged the other up off of the floor. Two steps and he was setting Kuroko down on one of the library’s large wooden tables. Legs came up to wrap around his waist; Kagami grunted as he was pulled closer, his own hands slipping down to grasp at thighs that he’d long dreamed of being between. His quickly hardening dick rutted against Kuroko’s own length and Kagami let out another grunt of pleasure.

“So,” he panted out as he pulled away, “you’re in to the sexy librarian thing?”

Kuroko rolled his eyes and yanked Kagami’s face down and back to his. Their lips brushed together teasingly as Kuroko replied.

“I’m into the stupid librarian thing.”

Kagami wanted to feel offended at the insult but he couldn’t muster up the energy when it was all going into devour Kuroko’s lips.

Fingers tugged at his hair and he moaned at the sharp sparks of pain that settled at the base of his skull from the feeling. He couldn’t help it when one of his hands wandered up from Kuroko’s thigh to cup one of those perfect ass cheeks. The flesh in his hand was firm but meaty and more perfect then even Kagami’s imagination.

Kuroko pulled away and Kagami wanted to whimper at the loss of contact, he buried his face in the crook of Kuroko’s neck and went to work biting and sucking at the skin there instead.

The other male tilted his head to the side, baring his throat to Kagami’s wandering lips as breathy moans left pale lips.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko gasped as he tugged the red head away from his neck, “Kagami-kun, please!”

Kagami strained against the other’s hold, wanting to feel that soft skin under his mouth again, “Please what, Kuroko?” he asked fingers flexing and kneading at Kuroko’s ass.

“Fuck me,” the bluenette hushed, relaxing his grip on the red strands. Kagami groaned at the request and quickly popped the button on Kuroko’s jeans. Kuroko lifted his hips, using his legs to keep himself off the table long enough for Kagami to get the material half way down his thighs and Kagami grunted at the way those strong thighs clamped down on his as they worked. He untangled himself from Kuroko’s legs long enough to get the jeans and his boxers completely off before he stepped back between them.

He ran his hand up the inside of Kuroko’s thigh, fingers dancing up the pale skin, but paused when he reached Kuroko’s entrance, eyebrows flying up to his hairline at what he discovered. The other was slicked and stretched, ready to take Kagami in.

“Oh,” he husked and Kuroko smiled smugly. Pale hands settled on his shoulders and gripped them firmly. “Yes, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami wasn’t sure if it was meant to sound so seductive but it was and he couldn’t help but lean into the other to catch his lips in another kiss.

Humming at the way Kuroko’s fingernails dug into the skin of his shoulder, Kagami quickly shoved his pants off, barely pausing to get the button open before he forced them off his hips. While he was busy with their pants, Kuroko made quick work of his jacket and both of their shirts, leaving Kagami’s unbuttoned and barely hanging off his shoulders.

“Condom?” Kagami gasped out when he managed to pull himself away from the smaller male.

One pale hand left his shoulder and dipped into the left pocket of Kuroko’s jacket. He handed the small silver packet over wordlessly and the hand slipped back to its place on Kagami’s shoulder.

Kagami was embarrassed to note the way his hands shook as he tore the packet open and rolled the rubber down his cock. He pulled Kuroko flush against him and lined himself up carefully, and paused to give Kuroko one last confirming look before he pushed in.

Kuroko’s spine arched as Kagami split him wide and breathed deeply as his body stretched around the red head’s cock. He continued to take deep breaths as Kagami bottomed out and stilled, waiting for the go ahead before moving anymore.

Finally Kuroko sucked in one last deep breath and clenched down on Kagami tightly, “Move.” It wasn’t a request, it was a demand and Kagami went to work, pulling out completely before slamming back home in a smooth thrust. Kuroko jolted against him but bucked back down to meet his thrusts with all his strength.

Together they found their rhythm easily and they fucked with a fast give and take, Kagami hitting Kuroko’s prostate on every second or third thrust while Kuroko worked himself to clench and release Kagami when the other least expected it.

“Kuroko,” Kagami gasped out, leaning in to mouth desperately at the other’s collar bone.

“Tetsuya,” Kuroko corrected between pants and moans

“Tetsuya,” Kagami agreed, snapping his hips forward in a particularly hard thrust.

“Taiga-kun!” Kuroko gasped out, nails scraping down his back to grab at his ass. Kagami hissed at the sting and caught those pale lips in a kiss.

He was so close; he could feel it building in his gut as his balls tightened with the need to release. He wrapped confident fingers around Kuroko’s own cock, not as thick as his own but nearly as long, and began to jerk him in time to his thrusts.

Kuroko tore his mouth away from Kagami’s to gasp out a strangled, “Yes!” and Kagami redoubled his effort to bring the other to climax.

“Come on Tetsuya,” he coaxed, free hand coming up to flick at budded nipples, “Come for me.”

With a shout Kuroko’s back arched, forcing him up and into Kagami’s own strong body, as he came; painting his come across their stomachs.

Kagami’s orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut as Kuroko’s walls tightened impossibly around him and milked him for all he was worth.

He kept Kuroko pulled close to him as he came down from his high even as he gingerly pulled out.

“Shit,” he breathed when he finally felt like he could talk.

Kuroko hummed out a lazy response, content to simply let Kagami hold his weight. After a while, however, the feeling of the filled condom became too much and Kagami pulled away. He pulled the condom off and tied it shut and shushed Kuroko’s whine of protest by placing a soft kiss to his temple.

“I’ll be right back, let me go throw this away and I’ll find something to wipe you down with.”

Kuroko nodded and Kagami carefully lowered him to lie back on the table. The bluenette barely stirred as Kagami rebuttoned his shirt and tugged his pants back on.

He headed straight for the bathroom, carefully looking down the rows he passed; so far so good, no one in the library that he could see.

Kuroko was finally sitting up when he returned, condomless and wet paper towel in hand, but his eyes were half lidded and he looked like he was going to fall asleep any second.

Kagami chuckled and wiped him down before gently pulling all of Kuroko’s clothes back onto his pliant body.

“So,” Kagami murmured as he zipped up the other’s pants, “you like stupid librarians, huh?”

“I like this stupid librarian, at least,” Kuroko huffed, jabbing at Kagami’s side with his knee at his teasing.

“Good,” he sighed and leaned close to press a gentle kiss against Kuroko’s lips, “because this stupid librarian likes you too.”

He pulled away and hooked his fingers through Kuroko’s belt loops and tugged, “Now come on, I’ve got a spot in my bed with your name on it.”

Blue eyes rolled but he followed Kagami anyway with a small smile on his lips. He hoped it was a spot he could fill permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.  
> As always you can find me at NoSwordsForLittleDragons.tumblr.com


End file.
